Stranded in Gaul
Stranded in Gaul is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the two-hundred ninety-third case overall. It takes place in Ancient Times. Plot After the time machine reactor broke down, the team ended up in 37 BCE Ancient Gaul. Zara and the player went out disguised as centurions to explore Gaul, only to find someone with his head bashed in at a dolmen circle. Orlando identified the victim as Gallic Chieftain Katurix, scheduled to die in 36 BCE after the peace treaties he was supposed to negotiate with the Romans in winter 37 BCE were violated. Mid-investigation, Gallic druid Atreba accidentally hit Zara with a piece of guts while rushing a haruspicy. Later, Katurix's successor, Delignata, rallied up the Gauls to wage war against the Romans. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Gallic blacksmith Venextos for the murder. Upon admitting to his crime, Venextos said he had overheard Katurix praying to the gods at the dolmen to protect him while he ran away and abandoned the tribe. Not approving of his betrayal, Venextos bashed the Chieftain's head in with a stone. They presented him to the tribe, where Delignata sentenced him to stand first-in-line without a shield when they would face the Romans. Post-trial, the team discovered that Nebet had stowed away on the time machine when the team left Egypt to escape her slave life, thereby causing a ripple in time that ended up in Katurix trying to escape rather than negotiate. Kai then asked the team to find gold for the time machine's repair while Amy tasked the team to get a peace treaty between the Gauls and the Romans to preserve history. Atreba agreed to help the team stop Delignata's war on the Romans by giving her a false prophecy. She also directed the team to the village for Katurix's notes on the tribe's gold. The team found and followed Katurix's map, only to find the gold missing. Atreba then speculated that Katurix had surrendered the gold to Mark Antony to save his own skin. Antony told the team that Octavian had demanded all spoils of war, including Katurix's gold, be returned to Rome. Meanwhile, Amy and the player debriefed Nebet on their role as time travelers. Nebet then proved her skills as a cook to the team so that she could help them while they were unable to send her back home. The team then resolved to travel to Rome via the time machine's thrusters to retrieve the gold and preserve history. Summary Victim *'Katurix' (found dead in the Dolmen Circle) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Stone' Killer *'Venextos' Suspects C293P1'.png|Regulus C293P2'.png|Mark Antony C293P3'.png|Delignata C293P4'.png|Atreba C293P5'.png|Venextos Quasi-suspect(s) C293PQ1'.png|Nebet C293PQ2'.png|Amy Young Killer's Profile *The killer uses soap. *The killer eats gooseberries. *The killer uses chalk. *The killer wears fur. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes C293CS1A.jpg|Dolmen Hill C293CS1B.jpg|Dolmen Circle C293CS2A.jpg|Roman Tents C293CS2B.jpg|Mark Antony's Tent C293CS3A.jpg|Gaulish Village C293CS3B.jpg|Gallic Forge Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dolmen Hill. (Clue: Victim's Body; Victim identified: Katurix) *Investigate Dolmen Hill again. (Prerequisite: Dolmen Hill investigated; Clues: Roman Helmet, Victim's Cape) *Examine Roman Helmet. (Result: Aquilifier Helmet; New Suspect: Regulus) *Talk to Regulus about what he was doing at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Aquilifier Helmet identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Roman Tents) *Investigate Roman Tents. (Prerequisite: Regulus interrogated; Clues: Wax Tablet, Roman Equipment) *Examine Wax Tablet. (Result: Restored Tablet; New Suspect: Mark Antony) *Talk to Mark Antony about the tablet message. (Prerequisite: Wax Tablet restored) *Examine Roman Equipment. (Result: Canteen) *Examine Canteen. (New Suspect: Delignata) *Talk to Delignata about her canteen found in the Roman camp. (Prerequisite: Delignata decoded) *Examine Victim's Cape. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats gooseberries) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses soap) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Speak with Atreba about the Chief's murder. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gaulish Village) *Investigate Gaulish Village. (Prerequisite: Atreba interrogated; Clues: Frame, Broken Sculpture) *Examine Frame. (Result: Latin Writing) *Analyze Latin Writing. (12:00:00) *Talk to Mark Antony about the poem. (Prerequisite: Latin Writing analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mark Antony's Tent; Profile updated: Mark uses soap and eats gooseberries) *Investigate Mark Antony's Tent. (Prerequisite: Mark interrogated; Clues: Victim's Bag, Roman Trunk) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Drawing of Victim) *Analyze Drawing of Victim. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses chalk) *Examine Roman Trunk. (Result: Open Trunk Flag) *Confront Regulus with the defaced Gallic flag. (Prerequisite: Defaced Flag found; Profile updated: Regulus eats gooseberries) *Examine Broken Sculpture. (Result: Metal Figurine; New Suspect: Venextos) *Talk to Venextos about the Chieftain's murder. (Prerequisite: Metal Figurine restored; Profile updated: Venextos uses soap and eats gooseberries) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Delignata about wanting to replace the victim as Chieftain. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gallic Forge; Profile updated: Delignata uses soap and uses chalk) *Investigate Gallic Forge. (Prerequisite: Delignata interrogated; Clues: Ornate Box, Money Pouch) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Open Box) *Analyze Open Box. (09:00:00) *Talk to Atreba about the runes. (Prerequisite: Open Box analyzed; Profile updated: Atreba uses soap, eats gooseberries and uses chalk) *Examine Money Pouch. (Result: Gray Powder) *Examine Gray Powder. (Result: Ash and Metal Fragments) *Confront Venextos about the victim's money. (Prerequisite: Ash and Metal Fragments identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Venextos uses chalk, Mark uses chalk) *Investigate Dolmen Circle. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Stone, Snowman; Murder Weapon registered: Bloody Stone) *Examine Bloody Stone. (Result: Brown Hair) *Analyze Brown Hair. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) *Examine Snowman. (Result: Torc) *Analyze Torc. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Kingdoms of Clay (2/5). (No stars) Kingdoms of Clay (2/5) *Ask Atreba where we might find some gold. (Available after unlocking Kingdoms of Clay) *Investigate Gaulish Village. (Prerequisite: Atreba interrogated; Clue: Parchment) *Examine Parchment. (Result: Parchment Drawing) *Analyze Parchment Drawing. (09:00:00) *Confront Atreba about the missing gold. (Prerequisite: Parchment Drawing analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Roman Tents. (Prerequisite: Atreba interrogated; Clue: Fancy Box) *Examine Fancy Box. (Result: Gaulish Coin) *Ask Mark Antony about the missing gold. (Prerequisite: Fancy Box unlocked; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Nebet about what she's doing here. (Available after unlocking Kingdoms of Clay) *Investigate Dolmen Hill. (Prerequisite: Nebet interrogated; Clues: Mushrooms, Chestnuts, Eggs Ingredients) *Analyze Food Ingredients. (06:00:00) *Bring the omelet to Amy. (Prerequisite: Food Ingredients analyzed; Reward: Centurion Outfit) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *Although Zara is the player's partner during the investigation, Jack is the one who appears in the player's teammate selection screen when they investigate a crime scene in this case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Ancient Times